Cherry Fizzy
(some scenes and some merchandise) Gradient of to (some scenes and some merchandise) |mane = Very dark gray |coat = Light gamboge |cutie mark = |voice = Terry Klassen (English, S1E23) Trevor Devall (English, S4E8) Ashleigh Ball (English, S7E9)}} Cherry Fizzy, or simply Cherry Fizz, is a male background Earth pony with a brown coat, black mane, light green (sometimes blue) eyes, and a cutie mark of two cherries. He is not named in the show, but he is named in merchandise. He shares his design with Caramel, Golden Delicious, Royal Riff, "Black Stone," S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and "Cormano."__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Cherry Fizzy makes appearances throughout the series as a background pony, typically appearing in group and crowd shots with many other ponies. His first appearance is in The Ticket Master in Rainbow Dash's fantasy. He later appears in Boast Busters at Trixie's magic show. He makes similar background appearances in Call of the Cutie, when Applejack and Apple Bloom are selling apples in the marketplace, and Fall Weather Friends, when the Running of the Leaves is about to start. Cherry Fizzy makes more frequent appearances in Over a Barrel, particularly in the third act when the ponies of Appleloosa are preparing defenses against the buffalo stampede. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, during Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark story, he delivers to her the egg that Spike would hatch from, and he has a speaking role in the following present-day scene, when he asks Twilight, "Are you okay?" Season two In Hearth's Warming Eve, Cherry Fizzy shoos Derpy away from the curtains before the pageant starts. Here, he has blue eyes instead of green. He appears with blue eyes again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and Putting Your Hoof Down. He appears in several wide-angle shots of Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day; in one such shot, during The Perfect Stallion, he is seen nuzzling Cherry Berry. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Cherry Fizzy serves as one of Shining Armor's aides-de-camp at his wedding to Princess Cadance, alongside Caramel, Noteworthy, and Meadow Song, and as an assistant to Mayor Mare in Magical Mystery Cure during Morning in Ponyville. Season three Cherry Fizzy appears outside the Golden Oak Library in Too Many Pinkie Pies, watches the Summer Harvest Parade in One Bad Apple, appears in crowds in Magic Duel, and appears as one of Mayor Mare's assistants and at Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. Season four Cherry Fizzy appears in Power Ponies, has another speaking role in Rarity Takes Manehattan, and also appears in Three's A Crowd, in Pinkie Pride, in Simple Ways, in Filli Vanilli, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, in Leap of Faith, in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, in Trade Ya!, in Equestria Games, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five In season five, Cherry Fizzy appears as a spectator of the Appleloosa Rodeo in Appleoosa's Most Wanted, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in Make New Friends but Keep Discord, attends Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, appears in Ponyville and Dodge Junction in Party Pooped, appears in Ponyville's shared dream in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, watches the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, and speaks with Noteworthy before walking with Noi and speaking with Shoeshine during The Pony I Want to Be in Crusaders of the Lost Mark. Season six In season six, Cherry Fizzy watches the dance recital in On Your Marks, appears in the crowd for Trixie's show in No Second Prances, sings Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again in A Hearth's Warming Tale, watches the Applewood Derby in The Cart Before the Ponies, appears in the crowd of zom-ponies in 28 Pranks Later, and dances at Gabby's cute-ceañera in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. Season seven .]] In A Flurry of Emotions, Cherry Fizzy is treated at the Ponyville Hospital by Nurse Redheart. As he says "Ah" during his checkup, Flurry Heart teleports into the room, and looks inside his mouth for her lost stuffed toy. In Parental Glideance, he appears in the stands of the Wonderbolts arena. In Honest Apple, he has a brief speaking role when Rarity asks him if he has heard about Applejack. In Discordant Harmony, he appears as a Ponyville shop cashier. He also appears at Pinkie Pie's pie party in Secrets and Pies. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Cherry Fizzy is one of many ponies seen in the establishing shot of Ponyville in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. Other depictions Magazines In the comic illustrations of the German magazine story Ein komischer Vogel, an adaptation of the episode A Bird in the Hoof, Cherry Fizzy says the line "Nein, noch nie gesehen!" to the royal guards when they ask him whether he has seen Philomena, whereas the episode's version of the same scene does not feature any dialogue. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Cherry Fizzy appears as a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added along with Banana Bliss on April 30, 2014. He has the description "Cherry Fizzy is a caring pony who likes taking charge! No matter what, he'll always have your flank in a sticky situation!" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Cherry Fizzy appears in episodes 7, Hearth's Warming Eve, and 8, Land of Harmony. Merchandise A translucent-bodied mini-figure toy and a collector card of Cherry Fizzy were released together as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The toy uses the Big McIntosh mold but features Cherry Fizzy's base color, green eye color, and cutie mark. According to the card, Cherry Fizzy "loves to tell jokes and riddles to his friends!" His name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A translucent mini-figure toy and a second collector card of Cherry Fizzy are included in the seventeenth wave of mystery packs. The second collector card states about Cherry Fizzy, "He loves to tell jokes!" An opaque mini-figure toy and a third collector card of Cherry Fizz are included in the twenty-second wave of mystery packs. The third collector card states about Cherry Fizz , "He loves running with friends." A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Cherry Fizzy, referred to as "Cherry Pop", with the same design as in the show. Cherry Fizzy appears with blue eyes on the Royal Wedding poster. He appears with blue eyes in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #29 C, a card of Cherry Fizzy, lists his name with a trademark symbol, depicts him with blue eyes, and gives him the description "Cherry Fizzy has been friends with Shining Armor since their first day of basic training. He often takes the train to the Crystal Empire when he's on leave." Quotes Gallery See also * * *Ponies with a similar name: Cherry Berry, Cherry Jubilee, Cherry Spices, Cherry Pie, and Cherry Blossom. References es:Cherry Fizzy pt:Cherry Fizzy ru:Черри Физзи Category:Background characters Category:Royal guards